Ryder's Cove
Ryder's Cove Location Bio: Like a ghost on the wind He comes from the sea, And trembles the foe Like a storm on the lee. With a black laugh, He flies Ryder's flag On a whalebone staff. ''- Traditional poem from Ryder's Cove'' Ryder's Cove is a city founded from the seafaring practices of trade, plunder and a touch of piracy. It has always been the safe heaven for anyone wishing a hide-out, as it is hidden from view, and is easy to defend. It is therefore not even a big surprise that despite its origins of criminality, these days, Ryder's Cove is much more than a bustling hide-out of pirates on the hide-out for the various law enforcers of the continent. But admittedly, those pirates are still around as well. But no, Ryder's Cove is also the main trading port of the continent - even visiting other continents to trade goods there, and returning with exotic goods. From its humble beginnings of criminality, Ryder's Cove is now a full-fledged trading city with a great tolerance for criminality and debauchery. The people in Ryder's Cove value their freedom greatly, and the result is that the place is an anarchic and sprawling harbor city, where the Law of Tooth and Nail is heavily enforced. There is not a moment of boredom in Ryder's Cove: prostitutes and sinners, pirates and smugglers, traders and (exotic) merchants, and a good deal of drunkards. For those who know how to deal with the environment, there is an incredible amount of freedom and money to be earned, as long as you are smart, strong or cunning enough to defend yourself. As the greatest harbor of the continent, many people visit Ryder's Cove for trade, although few prefer to stay there for longer than it takes to buy or sell whatever it is they wanted. Some, however, have discovered a love for the freedom of the place, and discovered the knack to survive and prosper. Most notably of these, there is a large contingent of halflings which prosper in Ryder's Cove. The interesting thing is, these small fellows are even more heartless and sneaky then the normal man-sized inhabitants of the place. The halflings are noted smugglers, notorious crooks, pickpockets and thieves, but most of all ... the worst scourge of the sea when it comes to piracy! Even their Treemen friends, grown and tended to by the halflings in the local forest on the island, have grown to like some of these exploits, and will occasionally join their small friends in the ways of illegality. The largest portion of Ryder's Cove is more concerned with lawful seafaring, and the safety and money that comes with it. They care about following the waves and winds of freedom where it might take them, living on a high note and a buzz of excitement. It is not strange that both Blood Bowl teams supported by Ryder's Cove care about similar things: the freedom to travel far, visit strange places and bring home glory, money and booty! Piracy & Smuggling vs Lawful Trade Balance iSpecial Conditions/i: bA Degree of Anarchy/b: It is unwise for teams to stay long in Ryder's Cove, for fear of their money and health. No team, except for the two teams originating in Ryder's Cove itself, can stay longer than 2 rounds in Ryder's Cove. (This rule is temporarily lifted in the case of a tournament or cup in Ryder's Cove) bItch to Explore/b: Ryder's Cove's many ships reach every place touched by the ocean of a river. It is possible for teams to board a random ship and see where the winds take them: this could be any random location reachable by water ... and could therefore also be NEW locations. Expect anything - including a trip that goes awry so that it might take another round to get to a location. This option is ONLY available to the teams originating from Ryder's Cove. iSupports Following Player Acquisition/i: Human (All), Halfling (All), Chaos Pact (Marauder, Ogre), Wood Elf (Treeman), Ogre (Ogre), Vampire (Thrall). iCan Support/i: Human (1), Halfling (1). iHome of/i: None so far. imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/405543[/img]Adjacent Regions: TBD